


Time boils the rain

by iambyuntiful



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 03:52:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16508882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iambyuntiful/pseuds/iambyuntiful
Summary: Nada parecera mudar, mas YiFan sabia que nada continuaria o mesmo à sua espera. Passara tempo demais afastado, ocupado demais em seus próprios desejos para perceber que fora egoísta em deixar tudo para trás. Apesar de tudo, Wu YiFan ainda sentia falta dos tempos vividos, dos sorrisos recebidos, dos sonhos compartilhados e interrompidos bruscamente.YiFan sentia falta dos antigos amigos — onde estariam? Estariam bem? Sentiam sua falta como sentia a deles? —, sentia falta dos abraços calorosos e dos apelidos infantis.YiFan sentia ainda mais falta daquele que fora o único a continuar chamando-o de Duizhang mesmo após sua partida.





	Time boils the rain

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic escrita em 2014 para o aniversário da minha melhor amiga (percebam como a vibe da fanfic combina bem com esse ano para o EXO). Espero que gostem <3

**Time boils the rain**

_para nicke, por estar mais livre do que aos dezesseis._

 

As ruas atribuladas e repletas de gente deixavam-lhe com aquela estranha sensação de déjà-vu, ao mesmo tempo em que lhe parecia estar em casa.

 

Nada parecera mudar, mas YiFan sabia que nada continuaria o mesmo à sua espera. Passara tempo demais afastado, ocupado demais em seus próprios desejos para perceber que fora egoísta em deixar tudo para trás.  Apesar de tudo, Wu YiFan ainda sentia falta dos tempos vividos, dos sorrisos recebidos, dos sonhos compartilhados e interrompidos bruscamente.

 

YiFan sentia falta dos antigos amigos — onde estariam? Estariam bem?  Sentiam sua falta como sentia a deles? —, sentia falta dos abraços calorosos e dos apelidos infantis.

 

YiFan sentia ainda mais falta daquele que fora o único a continuar chamando-o de  _Duizhang_  mesmo após sua partida.

 

Um dos seus motivos para voltar tinha olhos expressivos e maneiras infantis, manhosas, como um filhote de gato. YiFan se perguntava se Huang Zitao sentira sua falta tanto quanto ele; se perguntava se, antes de dormir, Zitao também relembrava os momentos do passado, porque YiFan não deixou que nenhum se perdesse.

 

Procurou pelas ruas cheias a antiga cafeteria onde costumava ir com os amigos. Se perguntou se os donos continuavam os mesmos e, se ainda fossem, se iriam se lembrar de si. YiFan sabia que dificilmente não o reconheceriam — não é como se ainda pudesse passar desapercebido —, porém, esperava que as boas memórias pudessem recordá-lo, e não recortes de jornal.

 

Encontrou-a não muito tempo depois. A fachada sofrera diversas mudanças e quase não lembrava a mesma cafeteria que viu inaugurar, entretanto, ao adentrar o estabelecimento, a nostalgia acometeu-o: se por fora a cafeteria nada recordava o passado, por dentro ela continuava exatamente igual às suas memórias e YiFan não pôde reprimir seu sorriso por isso.

 

E uma das coisas que não haviam mudado eram as discussões frequentes entre os dois proprietários.

 

YiFan se recordava de que, na época em que a cafeteria abriu, os pais dos dois rapazes que via agora prometeram um dia deixá-las para os filhos, muito jovens para poder aprender a administrar alguma coisa. YiFan se perguntava se um dia aqueles dois garotos, tão inconsequentes e irresponsáveis, poderiam cuidar do local tão estimado por tantos, e sentia-se feliz em saber que ambos superaram suas expectativas.

 

Os gritos do mais velho entre os dois garotos ecoavam pelo local que, por ser muito cedo, não tinha nenhum cliente por enquanto — YiFan tinha certeza de que a cafeteria estava, na verdade, fechada, mas seria melhor assim — e o mais alto não esboçava reação alguma. Muita coisa poderia ter mudado, mas sabia que discutir com Byun BaekHyun sempre seria da mesma forma.

 

“Chanyeol? Yah! Park Chanyeol! Preste atenção em mim enquanto falo com você!”, os gritos se tornaram mais altos e YiFan acordou de seus pensamentos, percebendo o olhar fixo de ChanYeol em si. “Para onde você está olhan—” BaekHyun interrompeu-se ao visualizar o mais velho parado na porta. “Wu YiFan...”

 

Por alguns instantes, nenhum dos três disse alguma coisa. Permaneceram se encarando, se analisando, e BaekHyun já não se recordava por qual motivo estava brigando novamente com ChanYeol. Não se lembrava de mais nada além de tudo que passara anos atrás por um desejo egoísta daquele que um dia considerou ser como um irmão mais velho.

 

“Como se atreve...”, começou, baixinho. YiFan não o ouviria se a cafeteria não estivesse tão silenciosa. “Como se atreve a voltar?!”

 

A voz de BaekHyun voltou a ecoar pela cafeteria e YiFan a sentia vibrando em seus ouvidos, acusatória. Podia sentir a insatisfação em cada nota, o desapontamento em cada entonação e aquilo mostrava que  _talvez_  não fosse tão bem vindo assim novamente. Todavia, permaneceu parado, quieto, observando o menor menear a cabeça e dar-lhe as costas.

 

BaekHyun bateu a porta atrás de si ao sair, deixando YiFan na companhia de ChanYeol. Park ChanYeol não se moveu tampouco emitiu algum som durante mais alguns minutos, analisando o antigo amigo com um olhar tão analítico que YiFan não se recordava de já ter visto nos olhos do mais novo. Em seguida, soltou todo o ar que prendia em seus pulmões, se aproximando.

 

“Já faz algum tempo.” ChanYeol disse. “Dez anos, não é?”

 

YiFan não sabia que seu amigo ainda contava os anos, mas sabia que era algo decisivo demais para que pudessem ignorar a contagem de anos. “Sim. Dez anos.”

 

“E o que faz voltar?”

 

YiFan não tinha essa resposta. Não havia qualquer insatisfação com sua vida atual: tinha mais dinheiro do que realmente precisava, mais pessoas do que realmente poderia contar e uma agenda mais cheia do que podia dar conta, mas não reclamaria de nada, porque fora para isso que abandonara tudo há dez anos.

 

YiFan não sabia o que o fez pegar o primeiro avião numa quarta feira nublada em Vancouver e seguir até Seul. Não sabia o que o fez caminhar até a antiga cafeteria, o que o fez estar parado em frente ao seu passado que o questionava tão intensamente. Fechou os olhos, soltando um suspiro cansado, antes de caminhar até uma das mesas. ChanYeol o seguiu em silêncio.

 

“Eu não sei.” Disse por fim. “Saudades de casa?”

 

“Poupe-me.” ChanYeol fora mais rápido. “Seul nunca fora sua casa.” YiFan não pôde se impedir de notar a mágoa presente nas palavras ditas. “Você não teria ido embora se fosse.”

 

YiFan não o respondeu, porque sabia que ChanYeol estava certo. Apesar dos anos vividos na capital sul coreana, YiFan sabia que, diferente de todos seus amigos, nunca chegou a considerar Seul como sua verdadeira casa. Sonhava muito mais alto que isso; YiFan sonhava em poder ter o mundo — e realmente o teve, em troca de perdas irreparáveis.

 

“Como estão todos?”, resolveu mudar de assunto, sabendo que estava entrando em um campo minado.

 

ChanYeol encostou-se em sua cadeira antes de respondê-lo. “Depois que todos terminamos a faculdade, a EXO acabou.” YiFan arregalou os olhos, surpreso. A EXO era o sonho de todos aqueles rapazes. “As coisas se tornaram um pouco... Insustentáveis. Ninguém acreditou que teríamos futuro, mas JongIn e KyungSoo acreditaram em si mesmos e seguiram como uma dupla. Fiquei sabendo que estavam no Japão, da última vez que Jongin ligou, e eles parecem felizes por lá.”

 

“Os dois estão... Juntos?”, YiFan perguntou, um pouco receoso de como sua pergunta poderia soar.

 

Ao contrário do que esperava, ChanYeol gargalhou ao ouvir sua pergunta, e YiFan se deu conta de como sentia falta daquelas risadas. “Não estamos mais num internato masculino e carentes.”

 

“Você e BaekHyun costumavam manter — como vocês chamavam? — , uma  _amizade com benefícios._ ” YiFan recordou e sentiu-se satisfeito ao ver as bochechas de ChanYeol corarem. “Mais de dez anos depois e aqui estão vocês ainda.”

 

“BaekHyun e eu... É um caso diferente.” ChanYeol esquivou-se. “Mas KyungSoo e JongIn não estão juntos, desde... O segundo ano da faculdade.” ChanYeol recordou-se. “Fiquei sabendo que JongIn encontrou uma japonesa e por isso a turnê dos dois por lá se estendeu.”

 

YiFan sorriu para si mesmo. Sabia que ninguém poderia resistir aos charmes de Kim JongIn e que KyungSoo não recusaria nada ao mais novo, sempre o mimando como seu hyung favorito. Pegou-se pensando se KyungSoo ainda não nutria algum sentimento pelo mais novo, em como se sentia a cada vez que JongIn mencionasse a garota japonesa.

 

“Yixing é professor de dança na mesma escola em que JongDae escolheu dar aulas de canto.” ChanYeol continuou. “LuHan está noivo e seguiu no ramo de turismo como sempre desejou, ele e sua noiva estavam na França. Xiumin se tornou um advogado até que bem sucedido e ele também está de casamento marcado, e JoonMyeon também seguiu o sonho de infância de dar aulas para crianças e agora ele trabalha numa escola que ele mesmo ajudou a construir...”

 

YiFan se sentia feliz pelas carreiras de seus amigos estarem decolando, e por estarem bem com suas vidas. Ele se recordava de todos os sonhos que prometeram sonhar juntos e em como apoiariam as escolhas de cada um. Seu sorriso morreu aos poucos quando percebeu que não ficou para ver nenhum daqueles sonhos se tornar realidade.

 

“Você lembra que SeHun sempre quis ser detetive?”, ChanYeol perguntou. “Bom... Agora ele é. Uma espécie de Sherlock Holmes.”

 

YiFan mordeu o lábio inferior para impedir a risada de sair ao imaginar SeHun, o  _maknae_ da turma, sendo um detetive. Não conseguia imaginar SeHun em alguma profissão diferente, visto ele desde sempre deixar bem claro o quanto era diferente da maioria das pessoas — o cabelo em arco íris que pintara, assim que terminaram o ensino médio, deixava isso bem claro. SeHun prezava demais sua originalidade para se prender a alguma profissão comum.

 

YiFan sabia que ChanYeol omitira o último dos doze integrantes daquele círculo de amigos e não o forçou a contar. Seu passado com ZiTao era ainda mais complicado de se explicar, de se recordar, e YiFan, apesar de tudo, não se sentia pronto a expor todos seus sentimentos e pensamentos depois de tanto tempo escondendo-os.

 

(YiFan sabia que ainda amava ZiTao da mesma forma de quando o abandonou. Talvez mais. Ele nunca saberia, afinal, nunca aprendeu a quantificar o quanto ZiTao mexia consigo.)

 

“Então... Vocês conseguiram mesmo a cafeteria.” YiFan comentou. “Confesso que eu tinha minhas dúvidas.”

 

“Muita coisa mudou desde que você nos deixou, YiFan.”

 

O tom de ChanYeol mudara e tornara-se um pouco agressivo, embora YiFan ainda mantivesse sua calma e soubesse que merecia aquilo. ChanYeol fora bom o bastante atualizando-o a respeito dos outros rapazes, afinal. Se por um acaso encontrasse apenas BaekHyun, sabia que teria sido enxotado antes que pudesse pronunciar seu nome.

 

Quase como se fosse chamado, BaekHyun voltou a aparecer e rolou os olhos ao perceber que YiFan ainda estava em sua cafeteria. Caminhou a passos rápidos até a mesa que os dois rapazes ocupavam e parou atrás de ChanYeol, apoiando as mãos nos ombros deste. Encarou YiFan mais uma vez e suspirou.

 

“Por que não vai embora, YiFan?” BaekHyun perguntou. “Aparentemente, é fácil pra você fazer isso.”

 

YiFan estava acostumado com todo o sarcasmo que BaekHyun possuía, mas não podia impedir que as palavras o magoassem de alguma forma. “Vocês não entendem...”, suspirou, “era a minha chance.”

 

“Era a nossa chance também, Wu YiFan!”, BaekHyun bradou. “Com que cara você acha que aparecemos depois pra dizer que nosso décimo segundo membro  _fugiu_?”

 

“Eu não fugi...!”, YiFan reclamou.

 

“Não mesmo? Porque de um dia para o outro você estava  _do outro lado do mundo_ assinando um contrato, que talvez nós doze pudéssemos ter assinado.” BaekHyun ergueu a sobrancelha. “Se isso não é fugir, conte-me sua definição de fuga.”

 

“Eu pensei em contar... Mas vocês não entenderiam, eu não poderia protelar mais, eu...”, Yifan parou, olhando para os lados. Sentia os olhares machucados de ChanYeol e as acusações de BaekHyun em sua pele como uma tatuagem. “Não há um dia que eu não me arrependa de tê-los deixado.”

 

“Engraçado dizer isso depois que dez anos se passaram.” BaekHyun riu, sem humor. “Você não imagina quantas noites o Tao ligou para mim chorando porque o  _duizhang_  não iria voltar...”

 

YiFan voltou seu olhar para o rapaz menor que si, atento às suas palavras. BaekHyun sabia que o feriria se citasse ZiTao e era exatamente por isso que estava o fazendo. O olhar de YiFan parecia ainda mais perdido e abatido ao imaginar os dias passados, e BaekHyun pegou-se pensando se ainda existiria todo o amor que um dia viu YiFan jurar a ZiTao.

 

Concluiu que talvez fosse possível, embora tarde demais.

 

“Onde está o Taozi...?”, YiFan perguntou, minutos depois, em um sussurro.

 

“Vivendo a vida dele muito bem e feliz.” BaekHyun respondeu. “Ele dá aulas de wushu. Demorou algum tempo pra te superar, mas, como pode ver, ele teve bastante tempo para seguir a vida.”

 

YiFan perguntou-se se naquelas palavras havia algum sentido implícito de que ZiTao havia o superado totalmente, se estaria com alguma outra pessoa. Sua mente dizia que sim, e que era o mais provável já que se passaram dez anos, mas seu coração implorava para que não fosse verdade. Não saberia conviver com fato de que ZiTao não mais lhe pertencia e por uma escolha sua.

 

Yifan assentiu em silêncio e os dois antigos amigos não disseram mais nada. ChanYeol encarou BaekHyun, na antiga troca de informações muda através de seus olhares, e percebeu que o menor tinha o mesmo pensamento: muitas coisas poderiam ter mudado com Wu YiFan em dez anos e certamente nada seria da mesma forma, mas seu amor por ZiTao continuava inabalável.

 

ChanYeol quase sentiu pena daquele que costumava chamar de irmão.

 

“Taozi... Taozi encontrou alguém?”, conseguiu reunir coragem suficiente para fazer a pergunta que o martirizava nos minutos em que a cafeteria ficou em completo silêncio.

 

“Não vejo porque eu deveria responder isso.” BaekHyun revirou os olhos, mais uma vez impaciente. “Você fez questão de mostrar que não se importava conosco quando foi embora.”

 

“Quantas vezes mais precisa me dizer que fui embora, BaekHyun?”, YiFan ergueu a voz pela primeira vez desde que entrara na cafeteria. O tom grave de sua voz sobressaltou os mais novos e a si mesmo; há quanto tempo não erguia a voz dessa forma? “Eu  _já sei_  o que eu fiz e já disse que me arrependi! Mas adiantava voltar?”

 

“Para nós, não.” BaekHyun respondeu. “Para o Tao, sim.”

 

“De tudo que fiz...”, YiFan começou, respirando fundo, “a coisa que mais me arrependo foi deixar Tao para trás. Eu sabia que ele jamais concordaria em deixá-los, aquela criança, mas nunca pensei que seria tão difícil me despedir sem que ele percebesse.”

 

O olhar sofrido de YiFan começou a comover até mesmo BaekHyun, que permanecia irredutível em sua percepção da saída repentina do maior. ChanYeol apertou a mão de BaekHyun, que permanecia laçada à sua, como se o incentivasse a falar sobre Tao. Talvez YiFan merecesse saber, não é? Não mudaria o passado.

 

“Tao não ficou dez anos sozinho, se é o que você pensa.” BaekHyun disse. “Ele teve alguns namoros... A maior parte deles não durou muito, mas ele não permaneceu chorando por você por muito tempo.”

 

YiFan sentia-se completamente egoísta em pensar que desejava que Tao sentisse sua falta tanto quanto sentiu do mais novo, mas concluiu que ZiTao merecia a felicidade que arrancou de si quando foi embora da vida de todos. Seu olhar caiu e meneou a cabeça em afirmativa lentamente, erguendo-se da cadeira. Tao estivera feliz, concluiu; Tao não precisava mais de si como sua proteção à noite, quando sentia medo dos perigos dela — que apenas ele imaginava existir — ou quando assistiam a algum filme de terror.

 

Tao o substituíra, e YiFan percebeu que não o culpava.

 

“Ao menos ele esteve bem.” YiFan disse, de pé, frente aos amigos. “Isso é o que importa, no final, não é?”

 

BaekHyun assentiu. ChanYeol se levantou e aproximou-se do amigo. Por um minuto, YiFan esperou o abraço caloroso do amigo, como se soubesse que era tudo que precisava quando ficava mal — ChanYeol o conhecia estupidamente bem —, mas ele apenas se manteve ao seu lado. Quieto como ChanYeol nunca fora, e neste momento YiFan percebeu o peso que dez anos exerciam.

 

“Então... Eu vou indo.” YiFan disse. “Foi bom rever vocês.”

 

YiFan sentiu os olhos arderem e refletiu sobre quando foi a última vez que realmente tivera vontade de chorar; fazia tanto tempo que fazia as coisas de forma automática, rápida, cronometrada que sequer conseguia recuperar alguma memória. Focalizou os dois amigos parados, observando-o se afastar, e esperou, por um ínfimo instante, que algum deles o chamasse para continuar conversando, e que talvez pudesse ser perdoado.

 

Dez passos até a porta e nenhum dos dois se moveu.

 

Sete passos e BaekHyun suspirou.

 

Cinco passos e ChanYeol curvou os lábios numa careta — YiFan quase riu pelas manias do antigo amigo, mesmo que soubesse que não devia fazer isso.

 

Três passos e a sineta tocou.

 

YiFan ainda ouviu Baekhyun resmungar qualquer coisa como “ _ele_  não devia estar aqui agora” antes que pudesse se virar e contemplar os antigos amigos reunidos, próximos demais. Todos estavam observando-o, surpresos demais para que pudessem fazer alguma coisa de cara. YiFan jurou que viu JoonMyeon morder os lábios para não se permitir sorrir ao mesmo tempo em que os olhos de SeHun pareciam fuzilá-lo.

 

(YiFan entendia SeHun; ele sempre fora muito próximo de ZiTao e talvez tenha sido com ele que Tao o tenha esquecido. YiFan preferia não pensar nisso. Doía menos ignorar o passado de que não participou.)

 

“Por que todo mundo parou?”, YiFan reconheceria aquela voz em qualquer lugar e seu mundo parou. “Sabem que o BaekHyun vai ficar louco por bloquearem a entrada e—” Tao estancou assim que conseguiu se livrar da multidão que seus amigos formavam. Seus olhos estavam petrificados.

 

Dez anos foram resumidos a pó no encontro daqueles olhares, e foi como se nada tivesse acontecido quando as lágrimas brotaram nos olhos de ZiTao.

 

O primeiro ímpeto de YiFan foi caminhar até o menor e secar as lágrimas antes que caíssem, e o soluço abafado de Tao foi a única coisa que quebrou o silêncio sepulcral na cafeteria quando os braços de YiFan rodearam seus ombros, e os dedos longos encontraram as lágrimas na metade do trajeto.

 

“Taozi...”, YiFan sussurrou, a voz quebrada. Suas lágrimas pareciam ainda mais perto. “Você está aqui...”

 

“YiFan...”, YiFan fechou os olhos quando sentiu aquela voz o atingir. Há quanto tempo sentia tanta falta de ZiTao? O chinês ainda parecia à beira das lágrimas quando se desvencilhou do abraço gentilmente, afastando-se o suficiente para encarar o sino-canadense. “Desde quando voltou?”

 

“Não voltei.” YiFan respondeu e desejou não tê-lo dito quando o brilho nos olhos de ZiTao se desfez em pequenos pedacinhos. “Eu... Eu não sei o que vim fazer aqui.”

 

“Oh... Eu entendo. Tudo bem.” ZiTao assentiu, afastando-se ainda mais do antigo namorado. “Acho que você estava de saída, não é? Os meninos ainda estão bloqueando a saída.”

 

Foi como em um passe de mágica e, quando YiFan olhou, todos haviam se afastado, liberando a saída. Meneou a cabeça lentamente, enquanto voltava a andar. Olhou para cada um daqueles rostos e nenhum deles parecia ter envelhecido durante dez anos. Sorriu para LuHan ao vê-lo rodopiando a própria aliança e piscou para JoonMyeon, que ainda o encarava como se estivesse disposto a aceitá-lo de volta. SuHo sempre tivera coração de anjo mesmo.

 

Olhou uma última vez para os dois amigos ao fundo e sorriu para eles, agradecido pelo que lhe fizeram ao contar sobre a vida dos outros nove. Por último, focalizou seu olhar em ZiTao e guardou-o novamente em sua memória; não que achasse que fosse necessário, afinal, nem em um minuto sequer pudera se esquecer do mais novo.

 

“ _Saranghaja, EXO..._?”, YiFan sussurrou.

 

Deu os últimos três passos que o separavam da porta e a abriu. Por um instante, YiFan pensou se alguém o teria respondido ao ouvir o sussurro de “ _saranghaja_ ” ao longe, mas imaginou que seria sua mente. Não merecia mais nada daquilo.

 

A porta bateu às suas costas e selou seu passado de volta ao seu lugar.

 

Encostou-se à vitrine da cafeteria, recusando-se a olhar seu interior novamente porque sabia que, em breve, sua visita seria esquecida e eles voltariam a sorrir como se nunca tivesse retornado. Wu YiFan não se achava tão forte assim. Ao invés disso, permaneceu parado, observando o céu nublado como da última vez que o vira na Coréia do Sul. Suas memórias estavam embaralhadas em seu mar de nostalgia.

 

Em todas elas haviam onze meninos e onze sorrisos, onze sonhos reunidos em um só.

 

YiFan não sabia quanto tempo ficou parado observando o céu ou as pessoas que caminhavam apressadas pelas ruas do centro comercial. Sabia que o céu continuava nublado, mas talvez já fosse noite. Os risos dentro da cafeteria voltaram há pouco tempo, como se eles tivessem tomado alguns instantes para superar o baque de ter o passado revirado, e agora parecia tudo bem. YiFan esperava que estivesse tudo bem.

 

O som dos risos o levava a momentos bons, e YiFan sentia-se bem enquanto pudesse acessar todos seus momentos bons.

 

_“Nós precisamos de um lema.” SuHo comentou certa vez._

 

_Alguns deles ainda eram calouros e o dia estava muito quente para que pudessem socializar durante o jogo na faculdade e os doze permaneceram reunidos no dormitório de YiXing e LuHan. ChanYeol, JongDae e BaekHyun pareciam disputar corrida no videogame, enquanto JongIn e SeHun se divertiam dançando em um canto. A música ambiente fazia com que YiFan se sentisse bem, em casa, com todos os onze._

 

_“Como um lema?”, ZiTao perguntou._

 

_“Bem, nós somos a EXO.” SuHo continuou. “E nós vamos ser grandes. Precisamos de um lema para que possamos dizer quando precisarmos de forças.”_

 

_“Como um mantra?”, LuHan questionou, virando-se de costas em sua cama para que sua cabeça pendesse e pudesse encarar os amigos._

 

_“Se algum de nós precisar de ajuda, é só dizê-lo e alguém aparecerá?”, MinSeok continuou. JoonMyeon riu mas não questionou. “Soa legal. Vamos criar um.”_

 

_A beagle line —  eles eram extremamente criativos para apelidos quando queriam — pausou o videogame. SeHun e JongIn voltaram a se sentar. Os doze formaram um círculo ao redor da cama de LuHan e começaram a pensar em diversas frases que pudessem resumi-los._

 

_Nenhum deles parecia ter alguma ideia do que pudessem usar como lema; às vezes alguém mandava SeHun calar a boca por ter as piores ideias possíveis, mas deviam admitir que ele pelo menos produzia algo. Mesmo com doze mentes trabalhando em conjunto, nada parecia agradar ao grupo._

 

_“Nos filmes parecia mais fácil.” YiXing comentou, com um bico nos lábios. “Nós somos o EXO, nós devíamos conseguir pensar como um.”_

 

_“É ISSO!”, JoonMyeon comentou. “Yixing, você é um gênio!”_

 

_O chinês continuou a encarar bobamente o rosto sorridente do amigo, mas sorriu e agradeceu pelo elogio. “Mas o que mesmo eu disse?”_

 

_Todos riram. YiXing nunca mudaria._

 

_“Sempre que precisarmos, apenas se lembrem de dizer o nosso lema. Ele é só nosso. Afinal... We are EXO,” JoonMyeon disse e, antes de continuar, olhou para cada um dos doze, “we are one.”_

 

_Aquele dia quente selou a amizade daqueles doze como eterna._

 

YiFan suspirou e resolveu que deveria voltar ao hotel onde estava hospedado. Talvez conseguisse um voo para a próxima manhã, se desse sorte; não havia mais nada que Seul pudesse lhe oferecer. Desencostou-se da parede, pronto para voltar ao seu caminho quando a porta mais uma vez se abriu.

 

“YiFan? Ainda está aqui?”, ZiTao perguntou.

 

YiFan voltou-se rapidamente. “Eu... Eu perdi a noção do tempo enquanto pensava. Desculpe.” Curvou-se. “Estou indo.”

 

“Espere!”, ZiTao pediu, segurando seu pulso. YiFan anotou mentalmente que seu corpo continuava a responder a ZiTao. “Eu queria... Conversar.”

 

“Sobre o quê?”

 

“Sobre os dez anos.” Tao continuou e parecia doer em si mesmo falar daquilo. “Faz muito tempo, não é, Kris?”

 

O apelido soava distante, mas YiFan gostou de ouvi-lo. Fazia parecer como se quase fosse aceito de novo.

 

“É, muita coisa mudou.” YiFan concordou. Voltou a recostar-se à parede da cafeteria, ao lado de ZiTao. Nenhum dos dois olhou um para o outro, mas estavam mais próximos do que imaginavam. “Como anda a vida, Tao?”

 

“Na mesma.” Tao deu de ombros. “Estou dando aula de artes marciais. É algo que gosto de fazer.”

 

“É o que eu esperava de você.” YiFan assentiu. Tao riu baixinho e YiFan percebeu como sentia falta daquela risada também.

 

Os dois mantiveram silêncio por alguns segundos. Precisavam deles para que pudessem organizar sua mente; há algumas horas, nenhum dos dois se imaginava frente a frente e, agora, observavam a mesma lua sob o mesmo céu. Era muito mais do que podiam esperar do destino; ZiTao aproveitou especialmente para agradecer a este pela chance que lhe fora dada, de novamente rever YiFan.

 

“E a sua?”, Tao perguntou após minutos em silêncio. “Imagino que seja muito corrida.”

 

“Realmente é.” YiFan concordou. “Não tenho muito tempo para eu mesmo, mas às vezes é gratificante. Gosto de ver que as pessoas gostam do que eu faço.”

 

YiFan não queria falar sobre aquilo, porque lembrar-se de seu trabalho o fazia se lembrar, também, de quando deixara os amigos para trás, de quando roubara os sonhos deles. ZiTao entendeu o silêncio do mais velho mais uma vez e absorveu as informações que lhe foram dadas.

 

Tao afastou-se da parede, colocando-se frente a frente com YiFan. Dez anos não modificaram nada no rosto daquele que amara com tanta paixão no passado, e Tao sorriu como se tudo estivesse bem. Talvez tudo estivesse bem. Talvez tudo estivesse finalmente no seu lugar quando YiFan sorriu de volta.

 

“Eu fico feliz por você,  _gege_.” Tao disse, mantendo o sorriso em seus lábios. Seus olhos voltavam a lacrimejar. “Feliz por ter voltado a nos ver. Pensei que não se lembrasse mais.”

 

“Eu nunca os esqueci, Taozi.” YiFan garantiu, apertando as mãos do menor entre as suas (quando as pegara? Não saberia precisar). “Principalmente você. Eu penso em você a todo instante, há dez anos, desde sempre.”

 

Tao apertou ainda mais suas mãos e o sorriso em seu rosto não vacilou nem por um instante. Nenhuma palavra vinha em sua mente para que pudesse responder ao mais velho, para que pudesse mostrar o quanto também sentia sua falta e como acreditava que ele voltaria, algum dia. E ali estava ele.

 

“Eu sempre acreditei que você voltaria, Kris.” Tao disse. “Os meninos disseram que era besteira, mas eu sabia.  _Eu sentia_. Nós somos um, não é?”

 

“ _We are exo..._?”, Kris começou, vacilante.

 

Tao abriu ainda mais seu sorriso, antes de abraçar o maior. “ _We are one_.” Sussurrou em seu ouvido.

 

“Eu senti tanta a falta de vocês, Taozi.” YiFan sussurrou, apertando o menor em seus braços. “Senti tanto sua falta...”

 

“Bem-vindo de volta,  _duizhang_.”

 

Kris não poderia deixar tudo para trás e voltar para a Coréia do Sul imediatamente, mas, por algum motivo, ZiTao sabia que não teriam um novo adeus. Na forma como YiFan o abraçava, em como acariciava seus cabelos, ele sabia que poderia demorar um pouco, mas YiFan voltaria, e o mais novo não podia conter seu sorriso com essa perspectiva.

 

Talvez estivesse na hora de YiFan reparar seus erros do passado; dez anos poderiam ser recuperados em algum tempo, a antiga confiança restabelecida e talvez sua vida pudesse voltar ao que era antes. Quando tudo era mais feliz e não havia tanto arrependimento. A lua banhava-os com sua luz, as estrelas testemunhavam o reencontro de uma única alma e Wu YiFan nunca se sentiu tão em casa como se sentia nos braços de Huang ZiTao. 


End file.
